


Satan Made Me Write It  - An Anthology of Angst

by KiannaLeigh, maxnotamenace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anthology, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Hidden Talents, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Post-Deborah Arc, Revenge, Scheming, Trigger Warnings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, secret life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/pseuds/maxnotamenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots based partly on satansmclheadcanons.tumblr.com. Written by KiannaLeigh and maxnotamenace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pact of Silence

Chapter Summary: Homophobia, brutality, despair, rage and cold-blooded efficiency.

Prompt: http://satansmclheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/126276233541/some-boys-at-sweet-amoris-find-out-alexys-gay-and

* * *

 

Alexy had watched a hentai once. Well he’d watched more than one, more than once. But the one of the ones that stood out the most was one he’d rather forget.

He’d found it by accident while browsing the internet. He didn’t like live action porn, but he liked the drama, romance and intense sexual passion of yaoi. He didn’t always use it to get off. Sometimes he just watched it. The night he’d found the one he hated, he’d just been watching out of boredom. He’d finished the last OVA and was looking for something new to watch while he waited for himself to get sleepy. If he had known what he was clicking on, he would kept scrolling.

This particular hentai had scene that turned Alexy’s stomach. The main character, Alexy couldn’t remember his name, had gotten kidnapped by some thugs who proceeded to cut off his clothes, shove his cut up boxers in his mouth and take turns raping him.

The whole scene lasted about five or so minutes. It was one scene in a larger plot that Alexy had read before clicking the link and forgotten about as soon as the scene started. He’d watched in horror, unable to look away until the screen faded to black. When it did he slammed his laptop shut and went to bed. He’d had nightmares for a week.

He used to hate the fact that he had watched that scene. Sometimes it still gave him nightmares. But now he was glad. Now he could pretend he was home in bed, having a nightmare that eventually he would be able to wake from and forget.

It started just before afternoon classes. Alexy had gym before his afternoon classes and – like everyone else – took a shower before going to class. But he couldn’t just rinse off and go about his day. He needed to wash. So he did and he was little late coming out of the showers. Okay he was really late. By the time he was toweling off the locker room was empty. Well, almost empty.

Alexy put down his towel and put on his boxer briefs. He was reaching for his jeans when someone grabbed them and snatched them away. It was Jacob.

Jacob was in Alexy’s grade but none of his classes. Thank god. The teen was known for being brash and terrible. Alexy avoided him if they were in the same room. But he couldn’t avoid him now. Jacob had his pants. And he wasn’t alone.

Alexy watched as Jacob tossed his pants behind him towards Cam, his wing-man. Behind Cam was Devon and Jasper. They weren’t always with Jacob and Cam but when they were things were always way worse for anyone involved. And unfortunately for Alexy, he was involved.

“Give back my jeans,” Alexy said flatly, hoping he didn’t sound as scared as he felt. If he ran now, he’d have to do it nearly naked and barefoot.

“Make me fag,” Jacob snapped with a sneering smile.

Taking a step back, Alexy seriously considered running. He wasn’t stupid. Jacob and his friends, who had him alone and nearly naked, were throwing around slur based on his sexuality. Heart hammering in his chest, Alexy wondered what the chances of him getting away were if he just turned and bolted. But before he darted away, it the few seconds it took for his mind to choose between fight – which would have been suicide – and flight, Jacob took the decision away from him by grabbing him.

The beating hadn’t been so bad. Okay, at the time it had been literally the worse thing Alexy had ever experienced. His mind went blank as he went into shock from all the pain. But all things considered, he could have dealt with just a thorough ass-kicking. But apparently fate – as well as Jacob and his friends – was much crueler than that.

Alexy wasn’t sure were the knife came from or why he’d even noticed it. It was a flash of silver in the corn of his eye followed by the keen sense that he was going to die. Unfortunately the knife wasn’t to kill him. He felt back of the blade run over the back of his thighs as the blade rived his boxer briefs in two neat lines. He’d whimpered when the fabric fell away, scared and hurt. He’d started screaming in terror when he felt someone – he wasn’t sure who at first – use their thumbs to part his butt cheeks.

“Shut him up!” Jacob ordered and like that Alexy found his ruined boxer briefs in his mouth.

With Jacob he’d thrashed. He’d fought. But he wasn’t strong and Cam, Devon and Jasper held him face down over the bench. By the time Cam entered him, he’d lost his strength. Jacob had taken him twice so when Cam took his first turn, Alexy had no more energy to move. But he’d screamed through the make-shift gag. ‘Someone has to hear me,’ he thought as Cam drove him into the bench.

After Cam he was silent.

Maybe it was some sort of coping mechanism. Jacob had been awful in a regular way. Maybe to try to drown it all out, his body was adapting. Cam made him cum. His last scream had been a moan. He tried not to make any noise after that.

Jacob, less than thrilled that he hadn’t been the one to make him orgasm, insisted on another turn. Alexy simply cried through his thrusting but was almost grateful when he came again. Maybe Jacob wouldn’t hurt him anymore now.

Devon and Jasper argued for the next turn and ended up flipping a coin. While they did that, Alexy remembered that shitty hentai and thought that maybe this was all a nightmare.

But nightmares ended. When you died in a nightmare, you woke up. When things got too scary, you woke up. Alexy heard Jasper win the coin toss and felt him push inside him. Jasper made him cum too. They got rougher every time he had an orgasm. Alexy had never had so many orgasms. Then a thought occurred to him.

‘You wake up from nightmares,’ he thought. ‘I’m not waking up because this isn’t a nightmare. I’m never going to wake up because I’m not alive anymore. I’m in hell. This is hell.’

~

“I’m just going to check the locker room,” Armin said.

“The locker room?” Kentin responded. “What would Alexy be doing in there?”

“I don’t know,” Armin admitted. “But that’s the last place anybody saw him so why not check it.”

“Maybe. I don’t think there’s been any classes in there so maybe he laid down on a bench and took a nap or something.”

“Yea. So hold on. I’m going to check and I’ll be right back.”

“You’ve got five minutes. If you’re not back I’m going looking for you.”

Armin laughed. “Yea, yea.”

With that Armin walked off across the courtyard towards the gym. The gym was empty, but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. The baseball team would be in for practice shortly. Armin wanted to be quick. He cut across the building and headed straight for the locker rooms.

He didn’t find anything art first, just row after row of closed lockers. But Alexy’s locker was in the back so he moved through the room, looking left and right. As he turned the corner and stepped into the aisle where Alexy’s locker was, he found him.

Alexy was on the floor, slumped onto his side, with his back to Armin. Fresh bruises bloomed under his skin and the sight of them made Armin panic. Worse than the bruises, were the streaks of drying red smeared on Alexy’s butt and thighs. Armin rounded the benches in the middle of the aisle and fell to his knees besides his brother.

Alexy’s eyes were closed, almost swollen shut with ugly bruising. His nose was bloody and there was something in his mouth. Armin tentatively reached towards the cloth, but when he got near it, he recognized it. That morning, Alexy had come into his room to assess his clothing choice for the day and had only been wearing his boxer briefs. Blue ones with little red music notes on them that were now stuffed inside his mouth.

Armin pulled his shaking hand away. He knew what happened. He didn’t know how, but he knew. Trembling, Armin closed his eyes. This had to be a nightmare. This was only a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, Alexy was still laying there, not moving, not breathing, not alive.

They’d killed him. Armin wasn’t sure who it was, but they had raped him and killed him.

He started to hyperventilate was the reality of the situation took hold. Living without his brother …? Armin couldn’t do it. When they had talked about college, they had tried to find a school that they could both study at. They didn’t want to be parted. Armin needed Alexy and Alexy needed him. There was no way one could survive without the other.

Suddenly gravity didn’t work right. It was too strong. Armin weighed too much. He tipped over and put his hand out to steady himself. That’s how he found it. Under the bench, lost or forgotten, was a switch blade.

Armin picked it up. Somehow he knew this blade had been used on Alexy. He had an image of them – whoever they were – cutting of Alexy’s boxer briefs and shoving the tattered remains into his mouth as he screamed for help. Armin was absolutely sure that’s what had happened.

Maybe they’d threatened him with the knife and Alexy had decided it was better to scream than to stay silent. And then they simply shoved his boxer briefs in his mouth because they didn’t want to kill him before they had a chance to rape him. All of them. They took turns. Over and over. Alexy had been gone all afternoon. All afternoon in an empty locker room with his rapists.

His lunch was dangerously close to coming up. It was his fault. He’d been in the same gym class as his brother. He should have waited for him to finish showering. He should have asked Kentin to stay with them. They could have protected him. Armin could have protected him. He should have protected his brother and he didn’t. It was his fault.

Looking frantically from the knife to his brother’s body, Armin’s mind froze. What could he do? What should he do? He couldn’t live without his brother. He shouldn’t go on living when Alexy was dead because he couldn’t protect him. He had to join him.

Armin’s breathing grew more rapid. That was it. He had to join him. That was the only thing to do. He turned his head so it was facing right, put the knife just under his jaw on the left side of his neck, and looked at his brother. They were going to be together and it was so easy to do.

He jerked his head left and yanked his hand right. The cut didn’t even hurt at first. When he gurgled up blood it hurt. When he hit the floor, it hurt. He could still see Alexy. Armin wasn’t sure because he was dying, but he thought he felt himself smiling.

~

Alexy was struggling to move when he heard footsteps.

He’d been laying there for a few minutes. He wasn’t unconscious. When Jacob and his friends were finally done with him, they’d thrown him to the floor and walked off. Alexy had lay there, too tired and sick and degraded to cry. Turned out he wasn’t in hell. This was real and he was going to have to live the rest of his life with what happened. It was worse than hell. He wished they had killed him.

When he heard footfalls again, he prayed that one of them was coming back to silence him. That way he wouldn’t have to kill himself. He listened as the footfalls sped up at the corner of the lockers, rounded the benches and stopped in front of him. But they didn’t kill him.

Whoever it was just hovered in front of him. They didn’t speak. They didn’t touch him – thank god. They just started panting. Then there was a sob and a strange sound Alexy had never heard before – a sort of gurgling sound. Whoever was there hit the floor. Or something hit the floor.

By this time, Alexy had recovered some of his strength. He had accepted he wasn’t going to die, so he opened his eyes. He wished he hadn’t. He wished Jacob had killed him. He wished anything had happened that would be lead him anywhere else but looking at Armin with a jagged red slash across his throat.

Alexy struggled to close the distance between them, clutching his brother’s bloody clothes, ignoring the fact that his body was screaming in pain. He wanted to call out to him. Armin’s eyes were still open. He was even smiling. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it looked. Maybe he would be okay. If Alexy could stop the bleeding, if he could just let him know he was there beside him.

But Alexy couldn’t talk. He pressed his hands to Armin’s neck but he couldn’t bring himself to talk. The breath caught in his throat. His hands couldn’t stop the blood. There was no blood to stop. The blood wasn’t coming from the wound anymore. It wasn’t pouring out, just trickling weakly. Alexy wasn’t stupid.

He kept breathing in, but no really breathing out. It felt like he was going to throw up. But when something came up, it wasn’t the contents of his stomach. It was a scream.

Alexy pulled his brother into his arms and screamed with every ounce of himself. He felt like he would never stop screaming.

That’s how Kentin found them.

~

The basement was sort of dank. Kentin hadn’t really been down here since the concert. Without the lights and stage and noise and people, it was just a dark, mildly smelly hole under the school. No wonder nothing ever happened there and no one ever came down. Well that was for the best. If someone found him before he was ready then this would all be for nothing.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the stale air around him, and steadied himself. Kentin had never felt so calm. Maybe it was because he had a purpose. He’d never had a purpose before. He’s had goals, sure, but those were nothing like this. This was bigger than him.

“What are doing with that?”

Kentin didn’t jump. He was surprised at it himself. But he didn’t jump. He just turned his head and looked at Lysander.

“I didn’t hear you come down,” Kentin said.

“I don’t make a lot of noise,” Lysander answered. “What are you doing with the gun?” As if he thought Kentin didn’t know what he was talking about, Lysander nodded towards the semi-automatic resting in Kentin’s hands.

“Don’t get in my way, Lysander,” Kentin warned.

“I doubt you’d kill me for trying,” Lysander said casually as he closed the distance between them. He seemed utterly unperturbed as he sat down and settled himself next to Kentin, one leg crossed over the other. “Anyway, I’m not going to jump to conclusions. Tell me what’s going on.”

Kentin regarded Lysander with suspicion. But he wasn’t going to be steered off his path and this was one of last conversations he was going to have with one of his peers. He might as well indulge in it.

“I’m going to kill Jacob, Cam, Jasper and Devon. They raped Alexy and because of that Armin killed himself.”

“Is that what happened?”

“You believe me?”

“Jacob and his friends are horrible and you went to the hospital with Alexy when they took him away. You would know better than anyone what happened.” Lysander frowned looked pensive. “Why did Armin kill himself?”

“I don’t know,” Kentin admitted. “Alexy said he heard him come in and when he looked up, his throat was cut.”

“He cut his throat?”

“With the knife Jacob used to cut off Alexy’s underwear. They must have left it behind when they were done.”

“I see. But how are you sure it was them?”

“Alexy told me. When I found them in the locker room I asked what happened and Alexy said that they killed Armin. Well he explained later what he met by that. He wouldn’t let me touch him at first. Then I fell asleep in the chair and he started calling for me. I woke up and he reached for me. He’s strong. He’s so strong. He pulled me into the bed and I held him. He started screaming when the doctors made me leave. His parents wanted me stay but the doctors said as disrupting the wing.”

“Sometimes those in charge know very little of how to best deal with a situation,” Lysander mused. “But what lead to this? Why not stay with Alexy?”

“He won’t tell anyone but me who did it. He’s scared. He’s scared for me. He thinks they’ll come after me if he stays anything. They have a rape kit. They can get them. But he’s took scared for me. I couldn’t protect him. I couldn’t protect Armin for him. I have to do something.”

“You’ll end up in jail.”

“I don’t care.”

“I have a better plan than shooting anyone.”

“I told you already! Alexy won’t tell anyone who did it!”

“He doesn’t have to. There is more than one way to do this. I have a better plan that leads to the same end which does lead to you going to jail.”

Kentin looked over at Lysander to see if he was joking. Lysander was gazing at him as calmly as ever, his mismatched eyes betraying nothing, least of all a joke.

“Put the gun away, Kentin. Come for a boat ride with Castiel and me.”

~

Castiel looked out over the water towards shore. The city was nothing but a distant string of lights. Overhead a million, million stars and the waning moon looked down on them. He took a deep breath of his cigarette smoke as he heard a splash.

“Castiel. Please help. We’re nearly done.”

Lysander had crept up behind him without making a sound and wrapped an arm around his waist. Receiving a kiss on his cheek from the man, Castiel smiled.

“Yea. Okay.”

He turned and found Kentin staring at him with a humorless expression.

Castiel returned the blank look without contempt. He didn’t look it, but he was sympathetic. Despite what people said, he wasn’t selfish or heartless. Something terrible had happened and it wasn’t beyond him to lend a hand cleaning up the mess. His involvement had begun at the beginning of the week.

He’d noticed Kentin slipping into the basement. Castiel prided himself on an increased awareness of the things going on around him. He took one look at Kentin and knew something was seriously wrong.

First, the basement was his domain. He went down there to smoke, to practice, to avoid snooping teachers. Kentin had no business being there. Besides that had been the look on his face. Kentin was too calm, his eyes ice cold.

Instantly suspicious, Castiel had sent Lysander to find out what was going on. By the time Lysander had finished telling him what he’d found out, Castiel had already made up his mind to help. Luckily, while Lysander was generally absent-minded in everyday events, he had a quick mind for coming up with crisis management. That’s why they were on Castiel’s parents’ boat.

Jacob and his cronies had always wanted to be invited to go boating. Castiel guessed they had the idea of partying all night when someone else would have to do the cleanup. He’d never budged. The last thing Castiel wanted were those bastards on his parents’ boat. But now he had good reason to invite them aboard.

When the invitation was extended, the four were more than happy to accept. They didn’t even mind that Castiel refused to let him board at the marina. He’d told them that his parents would kill him for inviting people they didn’t know on their beloved – albeit infrequently used – boat. They’d agreed to take a speed boat out to meet them from another location. The promise of a new and very potent drug had closed the deal. Normally Castiel didn’t like giving anyone any proof he didn’t anything more serious than smoke cigarettes, but this was an unusual occasion.

The bastards arrived a little after eleven and climbed aboard with course, stupid laughter. Kentin looked like he would pounce on them. Lysander had been prepared and suggested that Castiel check Kentin for weapons before the left the marina, but Kentin looked ready to attempt to kill Jacob and his followers with his bare hands. Ever prepared, Lysander kept himself between Kentin and the group of four, but Castiel still wondered if they shouldn’t have told Kentin why they forcing him to spend time with the men that raped his love interest. Lysander insisted that if Kentin couldn’t conceal his rage, he could hardly be expected to conceal anything else, and while Castiel knew it would be a hassle to control Kentin, he had to trust Lysander’s logic and agree.

And so the seven of them settled down below deck for some beers. While they drank, Castiel bragged about his parents’ boat and the treasures it contained. His mother had inherited quite of bit of money from her grandmother, but since she and Castiel’s father were hardly ever in one place and genuinely liked their jobs, they almost never used the money. Instead they had bought a boat and a bunch of expensive items to fill it with – all insured – as a sort of nest egg. When Castiel went off to college the following fall, he would get the boat and everything on it as a sending off so he could be independent of them as early as he wanted to be.

Jacob and his friends loved the story and loved it even more when Castiel allowed them to rifle through the boat to collect and examine the various treasures. Leaning in, Lysander asked – just loudly enough to be heard – if letting them do that was wise. Castiel’s answer was to laugh.

“I trust them!” he said. “They’re alright. Right guys?”

Of course Castiel received loud confirmation that he was right. So they had a few more beers. Jacob and his gang pounded them back, getting very drunk, while effectively looting the boat. Lysander engaged Kentin in small talk as they sipped on their brews. Castiel drank almost nothing and watched his boat being torn up, thinking about all those fingerprints.

Around one in the morning Cam seemed to remember in his drunk stupor that they were promised drugs. Castiel smiled and pulled out a small bottle pf pills.

“Here we go,” he said and tossed the bottle over to Jacob.

Came grabbed the bottle from Jacob to look at it and Jasper grabbed it from him. A small fight ensued before Castiel intervened.

“Are we going to have them?” he asked and the pills were divided.

Lysander took two and passed one to Kentin who took it like it was going to bite him. Castiel took his own.

“Drink it with water, Kentin,” Castiel ordered as he sat down. Then he then turned to his other guests as Lysander got up. “It gets more potent with alcohol. Take it with water for a mild rush. Wash it down with beer to make it better. That’s how I take it. And if you want a really good trip,” Castiel smiled wickedly, “break it open and pour it right into your beer.”

Devon was the first to pop open his pill and dump the powdery contents into his beer. By the time Lysander came back with a glass of ice water, all four had spiked their drinks and were almost done downing the contents. They were laughing uproariously as Castiel, Lysander and Kentin, quietly swallowed their own dose.

Ten minutes later, Kentin was staring at Jacob, Cam, Devon and Jasper’s sleeping forms.

“Are they dead?” he asked. He didn’t sound worried, simply curious.

“No,” Lysander said calmly. “Sleeping. Sleeping deeply. It would take quite a shock to wake them, but it could be done.”

“Why aren’t we sleeping?”

“The shell on the pill keeps it from working right away. We have about an hour and a half before we’ll get drowsy.”

“What are we doing until then?”

Castiel walked up to Kentin and thrust a roll of duct tape into his hands. “Cleaning up,” he said.

They donned latex gloves and got to work. Lysander pulled a sheet from the bed and gave it to Kentin. He told him to collect all the valuables that Jacob and the others had found, put them into the bed sheet with the weights in one of the two coolers full of them above deck and close the sheet with duct tape. While Lysander was explaining that to Kentin, Castiel started duct taping Jasper’s legs together. Lysander came to help him after sending Kentin off and Kentin joined them when the boat’s valuables were sitting ready to be thrown into the water.

Working as fast as they could, they duct taped one man after the other, Lysander coaching Kentin on their story. When they were almost done, having hauled all three sleeping men above deck, Castiel stopped for a smoke break. He was starting to get tired and figured the shell of the pills was wearing thin in is stomach. As he lit up he heard Lysander and Kentin talking.

“One more time,” Lysander urged quietly.

“In a nut shell,” Kentin said, “you and Castiel invited me for a boat ride. I guess you must have felt bad for me. It was probably your idea, Lysander. We had a couple of beers. Then Jacob and his friends showed up.

“I guess they were cruising around. They had a little speed boat. Castiel invited them aboard. It didn’t look like he wanted to, but maybe he wanted to be polite. He sort of seemed to be friends with those scum bags.

“We had some more beers. We took turns getting them. Then, I don’t know, I got tired. Everything sort of goes black.

“When I woke up in the morning Castiel and you were arguing. The boat was mess, Jacob and his friend were gone and I guess I lot of things had been taken. You were telling Castiel he never should have let them come aboard. Castiel was saying it wasn’t his fault. When he noticed me, you stopped fight.

“I asked what happened and Castiel started cursing about how we’d been drugged and Jacob robbed him. You calmed him down and said we needed to call the police. Castiel got us back to the marina while you called the coast guard to meet us.”

“Okay,” Lysander said. “That’s fine. Remember the details, try not to change the core, but vary it up.”

“You told me.”

“I’m telling you again. Dump the bed sheet over the side for me, please.”

“Yea.”

That’s when Lysander came to get him. Castiel looked from Kentin, to their victims - tied up and weighted down – and back to Kentin.

“Let’s finish before we fall asleep,” he said.

They dumped the rapists over the side one after the other. Castiel jumped down into the speed boat and poked the bottom full of holes with his father’s randomly placed high school javelin. As the boat started to sink, he jumped back onto his boat via ladder to avoid getting wet. The javelin he let down with the boat. They dumped the gloves, duct tape rolls and beer glasses in their own weighted down bed sheet, discarded that over the side, and retreated below deck as they started to become too sluggish to move or talk.

~

“What’s up? You look upset?” Castiel rounded the kitchen table and kissed Lysander on the head.

Lysander was in his pajamas, nice silk ones because he liked the way they felt against his skin. Castiel was less picky, he wore a t-shirts and his boxers. There were two cups of coffee on the table from his parents’ fancy single cup coffee maker. Lysander had croissant. Castiel got himself a cheese danish before sitting down.

Lysander finished reading his laptop screen before looking at Castiel. “Kentin is moving. He’s going to finish school at home. He says he wants to join the air force after he’s done.”

“Good for him,” Castiel said and took a bite of his danish.

“Yes. He’s says he’ll keep in touch. He thanks us for being so kind to him.

“That’s nice of him.”

“Mhm. I wasn’t sure he was going to make it when he found out Alexy committed suicide that night.”

“Hospitals should lock up scalpels better.”

“I agree.” Lysander took a sip of his coffee then paused. “I wonder if we had done it on Sunday, if Kentin had been at the hospital that Saturday night ….”

“Kentin said the doctors didn’t want him there.”

“They thought his presence riled Alexy up too much. Idiots.”

“Well, there you go. He wouldn’t have been him with anyway. Nothing anyone could have done about it. One way or another, he ends up going out the same way his brother did. It’s just too bad Alexy will never know what Kentin for him and Armin.”

“Yes. It is a shame. But now four rapists are gone.”

“Along with my nest egg,” Castiel said bitterly.

“Castiel! Don’t be horrible!”

“Sorry.” Castiel took a long sip of coffee and when he was done he spoke again. “My parents are coming home for a while, so we’ve got to stop playing house for a while.”

“We’re playing house?” Lysander said absently, but his face was too still; Castiel knew he was trying not to smile.

“I can hear your mental smile. And yes. You don’t have to leave, but we won’t have the place to ourselves. They want to be there for me after my traumatic experience.”

“A week later?”

Castiel shrugged. “It was the best they could do. Mom’s been crying. I can hear it in her voice when she calls in the morning.”

“Poor woman. Anyway I should probably spend some time with Leigh and Rosalya. They think we’re suffering together in here. Maybe we can all have a couple of dinners together. How long will your parents be in town?”

“A month I think. I can probably get them to leave early if I seem to need my space.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want a danish? You can’t just have a cup of coffee and one croissant in the morning.”

“No. I’ll make us something.”

Lysander got up and wandered over the refrigerator, while Castiel took the laptop and clicked out the tab with Kentin’s email on it in favor of opening Netflix.


	2. Don't Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr Post: "Candy gave up on revealing Deborah's true face..." and after the fact she "never let them back into her heart-"

Lysander watched Candy lean over Nathaniel’s work, the coffee she’d brought for him in one hand. She was beautiful that day. Hatred, and disappointment and pain seemed to suit her. Candy was never as beautiful as she had been these days after they had all betrayed her.

“Lys?”

Castiel’s voice was soft and almost nervous. It made Lysander a little sick. They hadn’t spoken much since Deborah came to Sweet Amoris and frankly Lysander would have preferred that it stay that way.

“What do you want, Castiel?”

It wasn’t nice; it wasn’t even polite. Lysander spoke even less now-a-days. He was too angry to speak to anyone. And when he did speak, it was coarse, curt, and unfriendly.

“Hey,” Castiel muttered. “I was thinking … I was thinking of inviting Candy to a concert.”

There was an electric twitch of energy that ran through Lysander’s body. It was feeling he was getting used to. He would admit, before everything had fallen apart, he’d loved Castiel. And he’d been falling in love with Candy. But now he didn’t want Castiel’s love and didn’t feel like he deserved Candy’s. He stood back and watch it all happen. In his stupid quest to see where things landed he’d let her face everything all alone. The regret was a tangible feeling in his muscles, begging him to act.

But he didn’t act. He looked on with his eyes clouded in barely disguised disgust and spoke to no. Not to Castiel and not to Candy. He did as he always had, and kept to himself.

“She might go,” Lysander told Castiel curtly. Then he got his notebook and stood to leave.

“I was thinking of asking you, too!” Castiel said quickly.

That wasn’t fair. Lysander had confided both his pansexuality and his polyamorous leanings to Castiel. This invitation was no accident. Surely Castiel thought he was going to put things back to rights. How simple things must be for him.

“I won’t go.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate you for what happened and I hate myself for standing by. Leave me alone.”

“You’re being a baby. I’m trying to make things right.”

“You don’t just make things right,” Lysander hissed as he turned around. “This! Look at her!” Lysander nodded towards Candy and her pleasant, fake smile. “She is a million miles away and we did that. You don’t just make things right with a concert. Do what you want, Castiel, but leave me out of it. And if you hurt her again there will be consequences.”

Something about that must have made Castiel snap. He frowned, snarled really, and stood to face Lysander.

“What are you going to do about it?” he asked sharply.

Lysander wasn’t sure what pushed him or what the final straw was, but he felt himself moving. His parents had insisted on self-defense classes when he and his brother moved the city. But this wasn’t self-defense.

He hit Castiel in the nose, stunned him, knocked him back. Then he grabbed him, reversed his momentum, pulled him forward and hit him in the stomach. Last he dropped his own weight and pulled. Castiel rolled neatly over him, in the air, both feet off the floor, and Lysander dropped him hard.

Castiel made a sound of pain as he hit the floor. Lysander huffed from the sudden exertion and looked down him. He could hear the room gasping and muttering. It felt good to have done something, to make someone hurt for what had happened.

Snatching his notebook from the table, Lysander made to leave. As he rounded the table and headed for the door Candy caught his eye. She looked so far away, pained that what she saw but ultimately unwilling to reach out. She wasn’t going to get involved.

Good. She’d been through enough making other people’s problems her own. At least now she’d be safe.

Lysander heard people calling after him and asking Castiel if he was alright. None of the voices were Candy’s and Lysander didn’t stop.

He just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post:  
> http://satansmclheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/141848184881/candy-gave-up-on-revealing-deborahs-true-face


End file.
